


Missing Sunrise

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sometimes misses being able to watch the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something to make up for yesterday’s gloom.
> 
> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack, sometimes he misses dawn.’ at fic_promptly.

Centuries ago, most days would begin with Jack watching the sunrise from one of his favourite rooftops. He’d stand there dividing his attention between the rising sun and the streets below, listening to the sounds of his city waking to greet a new day, and feeling a sense of pride at keeping Cardiff safe through another night.

Those days are long gone now, and sometimes he still misses seeing dawn over that oh-so-familiar cityscape. Out here in the blackness of space, it doesn’t exist. He’s been on countless worlds, seen strange suns rise in unfamiliar skies and while it’s always beautiful, it’s not the same, not home.

Waking in darkness, he briefly longs to be stood atop the tallest building in the city, a chill wind whipping his coat about him and the sky to the east gradually growing lighter. Deep down he’d loved the sense of belonging it had given him, but now home is this small spaceship travelling among the stars. At times it makes him feel a little lonely, being so far from civilisation on the long trips between planets, carrying cargo from one world to the next. Maybe it’s time to settle down again, find a peaceful planet and put down roots, build a home and get accustomed to a new sun rising over a different landscape. It’s been a long time since they’ve done that.

The man beside him stirs in his sleep, murmuring something barely intelligible, Welsh vowels even more enticing when spoken in a voice made husky by sleep.

“Thinkin’ too loud, go t’sleep.”

Smiling, Jack rolls over to plant a kiss on Ianto’s brow, pulling his lover’s warm, sleep-heavy body into his embrace.

On the other hand, when he really thinks about it, there’s no place he’d rather be than right here.

 

The End


End file.
